Marcus Ford
Marcus Ford is a 30-year-old half-blood wizard and former Hufflepuff. He is the current Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Marcus "Mark" Thomas James Ford was born on January 13, 1985 to Jared Ford, an unemployed muggle man who was obsessed with home projects, and Carrie Scott-Ford, a witch and former Hufflepuff who worked as a real estate agent. Jared knew that Carrie was a witch, but he didn't care because he was happily in love with her, and she felt the same about him. They married and one year later, they had a child, whom they named Marcus Thomas James Ford. Carrie and Jared were happy together, and they were always in agreement, and they both knew that they were in love. Mark grew up with Carrie and Jared, and he lived a very happy life, even though his family was not very wealthy because Jared insited on not working. He was very thankful for everything he had, but he promised himself that he would one day become successful enough to be able to afford nice things for his parents, and he would make them proud. When Marcus was 11, he recieved his Hogwarts letter. His parents were both very proud, and he went to Hogwarts immediatley. On the Hogwarts Express, he met Matthew Jones, and the two immediatley became best friends. They were alike in many ways, and they got along very well. They were both dissapointed when Mark was sorted into Hufflepuff, because of his kindness and loyalty, and Matthew was sorted into Ravenclaw, because of his extreme intelligence, but they had many classes together and they became even better friends over the years. Matthew was very intelligent, and Mark sometimes felt stupid around Matthew, and he thought that everyone liked Matthew better than they liked him. This gave him an awkward, clumsy, and bashful personality. However, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Matthew, and he wanted to stay with the promise that he made himself, so he studied as often as he could, and his favorite subject became herbology. He was fascinated with the plants he learned about, and he wanted to learn as much as he possibly could about the plants. He fell in love with herbology, and he got straight O grades in all of his years. Mark attended Hogwarts as a student during the Battle of Hogwarts, where Matthew decided that he was going to fight. Mark didn't think that he would be any good with fighting, but he wanted to help out, so he went to the Hospital Wing to help the nurses and the other patients take care of the injured. He was good with healing spells, but not as good as most of the students and staff that were helping out. He decided that he would be good at comforting the injured, and he talked and interacted with a lot of the patients before they died. Mark talked about whatever he could to comfort them, as he wanted them to be happy and comforted in what could have been their last moments. For some people, Mark was with them in their last moments, and he watched as many people died. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he didn't forget his experience, and he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. It served as a reminder how terrible the Dark Arts were, and it reminded him that he could always help, no matter how small the role he played was. In his fifth year and Mark was fifteen, he recieved news that his mother was in the hospital and that she had cancer. He left temporarily in his fifth year in February to visit his mother in the hospital, who was dying. She died on March 4, 2000, in the hospital, where she had been for the past few months. Mark was distraught with the news, and he became very sad with her death. After her funeral, he returned to Hogwarts, but he continued to work as hard as he could to make life better for his father, who had created his own handiwork company. Mark graduated Hogwarts with Matthew, and they attended college together, and Mark realized how much he loved Hogwarts, and he knew that he could get a good job at Hogwarts. He applied for a job as the Herbology teacher, and he was accepted into the staff as the Herbology teacher for Hogwarts. Mark has held the position of Herbology teacher for seven years. He and Matthew are still best friends, and they can sometimes cause trouble together at Hogwarts. In his first year of teaching, he met a first year student who was a friend of Matthew's, named Rose Noble. The three of them all became good friends, and as time went by, they had become best friends. The three of them sometimes go on "adventures" around Hogwarts, and they can cause a lot of trouble together. Personality Mark is very clumsy and awkward, which can sometimes make him feel stupid. He is very bashful and intelligent, and he is very creative and imaginative. He is extremely loyal to his friends, which can sometimes be a flaw, and he will do anything for them. He is willing to do anything for the people he cares about, and he is loyal to the point where it can be a flaw. He has a huge heart, and he is very friendly to everyone he meets. He has a good sense of humor, and he may seem like he is kept to himself, but he can be outgoing to his friends. He is very good with people and comforting them. He can give great advice to others, and he is very compassionate towards others, and he values every one of his friendships. However, Marcus sometimes lacks common sense. He is very passionate towards his hobbies, and when he makes a promise, he will keep it and do anything that he can to protect the promise. He is sometimes underestimated, because he is so passive and quiet, and his is often overlooked. He is very passionate about his work as a teacher, and he tries to make his classes fun, even though he sometimes feels that his students sometimes take advantage of him, but he can be strict if he needs to. Looks Mark has messy brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He has a pointed nose, which he is often teased by his friends about. He is tall, being 5'11", and he is considered handsome. He sometimes wears glasses because he is nearsighted, but he almost always wears contacts. Wand Mark's wand is made of spruce wood with a dragon heartstring core, and it is about 11 inches tall. He always has it with him. Alliances *Matthew Jones (best friend) *Rose Noble (best friend) *Melanie King (best friend) *Most students Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Mark is a half-blood wizard. *Mark is very intelligent. *Mark is very shy. *Mark can be very bashful. *Mark is extremely loyal. *Mark loves reading. *Mark sometimes wears glasses because he is nearsighted. *Mark is very kind. *Mark is very friendly. *Mark is very good with people. *Mark has a good sense of humor. *Mark sometimes lacks common sense. *Mark is used to being made fun of and teased. *Mark is sometimes underestimated. *Mark is very passive and quiet. *Mark can be very outgoing and loud around his friends. *Mark usually takes a while to warm up to new people. *Mark was present at the Battle of Hogwarts. *Mark is very talented with Herbology. *Mark knows almost about Herbology. Gallery Matt smith funny karen gillan amy pond eleventh doctor doctor who rory williams 1600x899 wallpape wallpaperswa.com 21.jpg|Rose, Matthew, and Mark Tumblr mv54vcmFpP1swk6pzo1 500.gif|Rose and Mark Amy-Rory-and-River.jpeg|Melanie, Rose, and Mark Ron's_dog_Patronus.jpg|Mark's Patronus, a dog. Category:Teacher Category:Employee Category:Hufflepuff Category:Former Hufflepuff Category:Former Student Category:Graduated Category:Miramc22 Category:Male Category:British Category:Professor Category:Adult Category:Trouble Maker